


Baskets & Moments

by Pon_ics



Category: 7 Seeds
Genre: Ango Just Appears, Awkward Romance, Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Natsu Being a Creep, Natsu Likes to Weave Baskets, Semimaru Being Himself, Semimaru is a Closeted Cinnamon Roll, Smug Looking Arashi, Spoilers, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 08:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pon_ics/pseuds/Pon_ics
Summary: Natsu never had confidence in herself, this was a well known fact.---Why was she like this? Why couldn't she just spit out what she wanted to say? Be useful once in a while?Why couldn't she become a bit more like Hana-chan?---"I've already told ya not to compare yourself to her, didn't I?"---Semimaru couldn't believe how it was possible that even her snickering was so cute.And why was she so cheerful? He had been messing up with her all the time, in a obnoxious way.But who cared?---"I-I didn't know where to...""Keep it going."





	Baskets & Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever published in english, the second one of my whole life (counting a crap i wrote when I was 13).  
I hope you can enjoy this, because I decided to write and publish this one shot for the sake of the bunch of poor souls who like me are fans of the MAJESTIC 7 SEEDS but couldn't find a lot of fan fictions about that.  
Sorry for the grammar errors, English it's not my first language.  
I leave you all kindred spirits to this Nataru *^*

Natsu had never been the strong and confident type.

That was, by then, an already known fact amongst Team Summer B's members, and little by little even other Teams had come to acknowledge those annoying sides of her character.

Why was she like this? Why couldn't she just... improve? Spit out what she wanted to say? Be really useful once in a while?

No one really blamed her directly but she knew what others thought, it wouldn't have been the first time she eavesdropped something about her "not doing enough".

There she was, weaving some baskets, while everybody elses were probably discovering new animal species, picking up edible plants, cooking, building, doing something meaningful like, for example, discovering how to save the children asleep in the ark.

Her hands were almost going mechanical while putting a string of dried bark over and then under others already braided, her gaze void and lost in thoughts.

Asai Semimaru spotted his adorable prey in a withdrawn corner between a couple of tents while passing by with a load of wood he had just collected.

He sighed shaking his head.

There were thirty human beings in all Japan, all gathered in what once was Sado island, but she couldn't help but excluding herself while everybody was happily chitchatting near the fire.

Natsu's habits were hard to die. He went away a couple of hours only to find her alone.

The shy girl, on the other hand, was just lonely handling her whirling thoughts.

How could she become more skilled in surviving? A reliable person?

A familiar laughter shifted her attention from those questions.

Arashi-kun.

She gasped raising her head impulsively, pushed by the flustered yearning she was into.

"This is so like you" Arashi exclaimed, and Natsu didn't spend to much time before finding him near the fire camp with... Hana-chan.

The amazing woman held on her shoulders a bunch of pig-shaped creatures, already dead and eviscerated.

Natsu couldn't have managed to catch all those animals for dinner, let alone carry them.

She wasn't sure yet to be ready for the mere sight of a dead being, and how much time passed since she awoke in that world? A year?

She was so troublesome.

Her face darkened as she lowered her head to the ground.

Why couldn't she become a bit more like Hana-chan?

"I've already told ya not to compare yourself to her, didn't I?"

Startled she jumped in her seat tightening the grasp on the basket.

The pounding in her chest deafened her in the spot leaving her helpless for a couple of seconds before getting a hold of the situation.

Semimaru-san was at her left, seated between all the strings of bark and completed baskets which, in that moment she realized, were much more than what she actually remembered.

The terrified expression painted on her face was as exhilarating as a reason to yell at her in Semimaru's point of view.

Her wide and watery hazel eyes, too much of a pain in the butt when they gave that look that messed with his head.

What to do? Hug her? Scold her tiny arse? Kiss her till she's out of breath, what, what?

At the end he simply extended his arm to put it around her waist and drag her closer to his heart content.

"There there! It's only old Semimaru-san!"

Natsu's mind fumbled for a moment of lucidity, feeling the warmth of his hand on her hip too lingering. Her first reaction was that of moving more towards left only to be trapped against Semimaru's chest.

All was too sudden, what was happening just a moment before?

Her face flushed two shades of bright red recalling involuntarily that kiss down in the flooded bunker.

She couldn't help but remember it every time he was in sight, as if he had cast a spell to her.

She hoped her hair could hide her embarrassment from the redhead, but was she ever been lucky?

"Natsu," he indeed blurted out mischievously, in a teasing tone which promised nothing good. "Yer ears are all red! Lemme see!"

She struggled to contrast his firm grip on her chin, failing in her attempt when he faced her with a smug smirk.

Her heart skipped a beat at their proximity and she found herself paralyzed under his hot breath.

If possible, she turned even more crimson to Semimaru's joy.

She helplessly averted her gaze from his, destabilized by how much she was glad to look at his clear blue eyes.

In response he sighed, letting go of her face just to recollect his hands on his lap.

Was he too pushy? Well hell yeah he was, but... Natsu didn't like it, right?

He would have give a hand to just understand how to approach her.

Well maybe not a hand. Nor a foot. Nor anything attached to his body, but he had all the good intentions.

He cleared his throat, driving out those ramblings.

"So... how should I punish ya for disobeying my orders?"

She was taken aback by that menacing question, defenseless as she watched him with a puzzled appearance.

What was he talking about? What kind of orders? What punishment?

He huffed understanding she didn't seize the long and the short of it.

"I saw you looking all beaten down at the lovely couple down there. Hana-chan isn't the type of woman ya should compare to."

Natsu's eyes widened, aware of having been caught another time by Semimaru-san's attentive glances.

What a fail, even when she thought she was being discreet.

He was always able to see through her.

Unexpectedly the corner of her lips lightly flicked up at the thought.

He was watching her.

Somehow she felt a funny sensation crawling up inside.

"Ya know, you were so annoying at the beginning. Always drowning in self-pity, without even the guts to watch someone right into the eyes. Ya improved in your way."

She bit her inner cheek.

It wasn't enough though.

"You used to live shut up in your room all the day as a creep. And then you came here, you awoke in a fucked up, wrecked ship during a storm with a bunch of weirdos and..." Semimaru stopped, a bothered expression on his features as he recalled that night.

"And then I..."

Natsu raised her eyes only to discover awkwardness plastered all over her team mate's face.

"I didn't help ya feel at ease at all in that dumpster, I know. But I'm not sorry little Natsu" he uttered at the end, his voice lower than usual as he made sure to put enough effort in his speech to make her aware he always had his wicked good intentions.

Those blue eyes felt as glowing embers, engraving their way down to Natsu's chest till his lower belly.

She tried to swallow down the lump which formed in her throat without letting his outlines get out of sight.

He didn't act as a decent human being with Natsu at the beginning. Not that he had actually been one before he came in this world.

She thought about him as too much of a scum to give him a chance?

Sensing the atmosphere becoming too gloomy and awkward the redheaded guy feigned a cough.

"Anyway ya should be proud of yourself! Look at how many bowls you made here! A dozen? There's nobody in this hella place as good as you are in... whatever this is!"

Not that he didn't know, but he felt more at ease acting stupid most of the times.

"And you're the bravest one among all of us. Because ya needed to struggle more than everyone else to get to this point!"

The dark haired girl blushed lightly, struck by relief.

He thought she was useful.

He said she was brave.

She peered at him in awe.

"Thanks" she faintly uttered, their stares chained.

He frowned, surprised that she answered this promptly and without any push by him.

"Hell yeah, ya must be grateful! Imma making a good job teaching ya!" he chimed enthusiastically, jumping at Natsu's hair and starting to ruffle them.

She tried to stop his hands with hers, ending to join him in tousling her own hair.

She pleaded with him hopelessly to make it finish, waving her fists in the air to gain some sort of equilibrium.

"Semimaru, stop that already!"

Ango intruded out of the blue, sporting his usual commanding tone.

Tall, sturdy, intimidating Ango.

Semimaru couldn't help but firing him an upset gaze as he took off his hands from Natsu's head.

"Nacchan and I are enjoying some lovely bonding time together. Go throwing those chivalric craps to yer own woman!"

'When you find one' he would have liked to add.

Natsu blushed ferociously feeling scrutinized by the overbearing presence of the Team Summer B's elite member.

"I-it's alright Ango-kun, I'm happy here" she spoke shyly forcing herself to not avoid Ango's attentive eyes, but failing at last.

Semimaru's heart skipped a beat, but he ignored it keeping his confident facade.

At the end Ango reluctantly departed and the delinquent-looking guy spotted Arashi in the background, shooting him a smug, know-it-all look.

What a nuisance.

"Nothing of your business panty-dropper!" Semimaru gruffly yelled without even thinking about it twice.

It was then that he heard it.

The girl seating at his right giggled a little catching him off guard.

Her rosy lips were actually laughing, and he was the reason behind that beauty's chuckling.

He didn't really ever make her laught, maybe smile but...

How could have it been possible that even her snickering was so cute?

And why was she so cheerful? He had been messing up with her all the time, in a obnoxious way.

But who cared?

His grin grew wider with hers.

Before he could even put a stop at his actions he was already kissing that precious smile.

His soft mouth was once again on hers, and Natsu discovered herself more than glad to welcome that feeling.

Shivers gently shook her skin, and her mind blanked.

A little moan escaped, engulfed by Semimaru's eager possession and she didn't wait too much before clumsily starting to answer the kiss.

She tasted a bit of him, as if she could have risked poisoning, and then began nibbling his lower lip, the most demanding one, in an attempt to reciprocate his assaults.

This new sensation awoke Semimaru from his daze. He finally realized what was happening and unconsciously pulled himself back, regretting it the very moment he saw Natsu's troubled guilty look.

"S-sorry I-I don't know ho-" but he stopped her with a fonder attack, finding himself longing for it as much as he longed for a sip of water during the hottest hours of the dry season.

He cupped her warm cheeks with his hands almost covering her whole face, and he knew in that very moment she was blushing hardly.

They kept going for what seemed a very long period, especially in Natsu behalf, when a feather-like sensation under the young man's chin distracted him from the time of his life.

"What the heck are you doing" he whispered out of breath few inches away from what only a bunch of seconds before he had found out to be his own longed paradise.

The girl he was holding in his arms jolted and impulsively lifted the hand from his neck.

"I-I didn't know where to... Nuts liked when I used to tickle her in that spot" she innocently stuttered.

She was cuddling him like a cat.

Her doe eyes, so clear and pure, and her fluttering eyelids, light as butterfly wings.

He was positive she had already intoxicated him.

"Keep it going" he replied bluntly, taking her hand in his and replacing it where it was before, in that valley between the neck and his collarbone.

Was that heaven? What did he do in his previous life to deserve such a bliss?

Having her all nestled up in his arms, her scent showing him she was really this close, like when they were trapped down there.

But at that time he feared the dark, the cold, and he seriously thought they would have kicked the bucket.

Only the heavens knows how much he hoped for them to end up like this, to enjoy every second in a proper way.

And he yearned for the sight of her relaxing against him, her breath even, a small body pressed against his.

She trusted him, and in fact he was the only one in that world this close to his little Natsu.

Not a gentle-looking womanizer as Arashi, or the assertive and protective Ango.

She choosed him to share this moment with.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, if you want leave a comment ;)


End file.
